Many of the recent personal computers are provided with a CD playing function to store (copy) musical information distributed via a CD into a hard disc in a hard disc drive. This is built in the personal computer to reproduce musical information from the hard disc. Copying to a card-type memory player may be effected at a high speed that copying from the hard disc in the personal computer. More precisely, copying from the hard disc to the card-type memory player provides a second-generation copy while musical information stored in the hard disc cannot be copied to the card-type memory player.
The “standard playback time” is a real-time playback speed for audio signals. This, however, does not lend itself to use with recent developed player/recording devices which often are hand held.